1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider for closing the male and female elements of a coupling device for a tube containing a bundle of wires or for closing a slide fastener attached to the end of a sheet or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a jig in the form of pincers or the like was used to close a tubular structure containing bundles of wires which structure includes a coupling device composed of male and female elements, as opposed to a slider.
The way of connecting sheets with a slide fastener, whereby the slider body is comprised of a coupling guide channel for guiding the coupling elements during their vertical motion and a horizontal central guide, and a puller pivotally attached to the slider body, is well known. (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 47-36002).
Moreover, a slider construction whereby, for example, a pin is inserted in a hole which has in turn been made in a protrusion on the lower wing of a slider body so as the slide fastener can be closed with a sliding operation, as opposed to a set up where a puller is attached to the slider body, is also well known. (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 50-31126).
The first-named conventional art employs a jig using, for example, pincers for the coupling device as opposed to a slider comprised of male and female coupling elements, so as this is not a specialized jig, the operation efficiency is very poor.
Also, in the prior art disclosed in the first-named publication, a slider is employed which joins the overlapping ends of a waterproof sheet used in construction or the like, so this kind of slider cannot be used to join the protruding ends of a sheet from both the left and right sides. Naturally this restricts the scope of use. Additionally, on guiding the edge of the slide fastener chain into the guide channel of the slider body it is necessary to guide and interlock the coupling elements from the upper and lower sides whereas in usual slide fasteners the slide fastener chain fastener elements are designed so as to be guided in both lateral directions meaning that in the special interlocking method in this example the interlocking operation cannot be smooth.
Moreover, in the second-named publication, there is no puller. However, this kind of fastener uses a concealed slider, the type is different and in addition to this there is an hole in the protruding portion of the lower wing coming from the forward surface of the slider body. So, as the puller is a stationary type which is different again from the pivoting type of slider, the sliding operation is not smooth and the scope of use is of course restricted.